


Interpersonal Pocket Change

by Etnoe



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Veser jerked off, it really worked for him to think about how Lee would look if he ever walked in and saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpersonal Pocket Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt at the HINABN kink meme](http://sugar-magic.livejournal.com/1903.html?thread=75119#t75119): Veser masturbating to the thought of Lee.

* * *

  


It wasn't like Lee was a sexpot, he was _old_. Maybe you could swing 'distinguished' past the gray in the blond, but Lee wouldn't ever set the masses swooning. He didn't have the kind of wrinkles that looked hot, only ones that made him look tired - not like George Clooney or whatever, where you'd think, oh hey, I bet those give you a real interesting sex-face. 

Still, when it happened that, say, Dad was out doing yard work and Mom was in the kitchen, both of them busy and out of the way, like now - at that point Veser was free to see to his needs. And sometimes when he jerked off, it really worked for him to think about how Lee would look if he ever walked in and saw it.

He snickered against the back of his left hand as his right hand got to work on his dick. If Lee saw this... 

Big blue eyes and pure surprise, because no one could look caught off-guard like Lee. Mouth dropping open because he'd never once thought of seeing this kid he'd known forever with gaping jeans stretched across the thighs, boxers bunched above that, and a hand pumping away. No way to mistake what was happening but Lee would stare anyway, a split second too long because of being stunned. 

Long enough to remember, to think about it later; Veser made his hand a stationary fist around his dick and dug his heels into the duvet, lifting his hips for a couple of slow pushes at the thought of theoretical Lee's wide eyes and ability to sabotage himself. He laughed again - okay, he kind of giggled. Lee would deserve it. 

Any kind of sex probably looked good when you almost definitely didn't bother to get laid. Even the sight of a solo session would stay with Lee; and Veser put a twist in his wrist as he moved his hand, slow, and squeezed too hard so he could prolong this and ... put on a show. Make an impression. Wouldn't it be nice to stick in Lee's mind for a while? For once. The guy deserved better, and anything would be better than what he had at the moment. 

Mom had paid attention to Lee for a week out of her life, tops. It was one time when she'd noticed how Veser looked at her (he just couldn't fucking help it, sometimes) when Lee jumped to attention whenever she spoke, sang, _blinked_. That glare had practically made her smile - which just about gave Lee a heart attack, he couldn't stop smiling himself for the rest of the visit. And for the next few days Mom was sweet as hell - a petty trick to play, one that had made her look frustrated with herself as much as it had made her sneer at Veser like she'd won something - until Lee forced himself to stop coming over. That Saturday he'd phoned to cancel coming over to watch the game with Dad, barely audible because his voice was muffled from chewing his hangnails. Getting tense sent Lee to a really gross place, so it was just as well he normally dealt with things by standing around looming sadly. 

Veser had been the one to pick up the phone, and he'd called him out on the hangnail thing and Lee had kinda laughed and made a bad joke about bad habits, and it seemed like it didn't even matter that his big forbidden love was obvious. They both knew, and it was a thing that sucked and was kind of okay. Call that progress. 

That mess had made Veser's mouth taste bitter for days, but it hadn't gone anywhere, and Lee had faded back to background for Mom with almost equal parts regret and relief. And that was it, all he got, ever. The thing was, Lee was nice. That wasn't what Mom was into. Not that Dad made her ecstatic, HA - really, HAHAHA - but she didn't care if she was wanted by a nice guy. She didn't like being wanted anymore. If it was inoffensive she didn't give a damn, and if it bugged her and it wasn't Dad, that meant somebody was due real pain. Mom wasn't the type to have some fun with Lee because he would be nice even if you fucked him and didn't like him. He would be, though, he'd smile like it was okay and he'd expected it.

Lee'd be nice if you fucked him and you _did_ like him, he'd ignore the hell out of it real sweetly and pretend like nothing had changed and nothing was wrong. He would be too goddamn good at pretending that but he'd be _so fucking nice_ , still clasping a hand on your shoulder to say hi, even if both of you kept thinking about what those hands had done before, maybe they would have been busy pushing down, maybe wrapping around, maybe spreading legs.

Veser imagined hands on his thighs sliding up slowly, managing to be a little more eager than hesitant, and how he'd clamp onto Lee so he didn't find the space to back off and apologise and get out. But at some point he had to stop running, right. That would probably be the point when he's moving _in_ \--

\--And that was a seriously embarrassing sound to make, wow, if anyone had heard that Veser would have to cross at least one state line. Then again ... say Lee liked it. What if he didn't know what he was doing, unimaginative straight guy that he was - but he'd really like to get a performance out of Veser, more noises like that, maybe then he'd be inspired to draw Veser's legs up and further apart so it ached a little and then really put his damn back into it. Fuck, oh fuck, and Veser rolled onto his side as his hand worked and couldn't help curling up around the roiling in his gut, Lee would be so ... so worried. Did that hurt? Did you like...?

Then again, it could be hard to tell, maybe Lee wasn't straight. Sometimes he entertained the idea of telling Lee he was planning to come out - oh _woe_ I'd totally suck some cock if these teeth weren't getting in the way - and maybe there'd be awkward bonding time, stories about college experimentation you have to swear not to tell your dad about, he'd flip - yeah right, like I tell Dad anything, now get back to the good stuff. Lee would talk too much about the details and freak himself out and stop, giving Veser sardonic looks, because he knew Veser was encouraging him too much.

And then if he could just - it was so easy to imagine the strength and tiny creases of Lee's hand, taking the place of Veser's right now to show him what it was like with a guy, and Veser felt like an irredeemable dumbass when it actually hurt, hitching something in his chest and out of his mouth. It'd feel steady, so warm.

He imagined Lee stepping in right now, and a few seconds later the door slamming shut: Lee's face pale on the other side except - maybe - oh shit - if he went and _blushed_ \-- The heat and tightness snapped out of Veser's body and his dick jumped in his hand and he came laughing, gasping.

Lee would totally blush. For like a week. And apologise about walking in on him while trying not to acknowledge that he'd seen anything, and wouldn't tell anyone anything, and just be - wait for it - nice.

Whatever that amounted to.

Veser reached for the wipes in his bedside chest of drawers and wiped himself down, and then got up to wash his hands too. Dad had said Lee was coming over for dinner, and from the look of the light outside, it was about that time now.

It occurred to him that, on having to look the man in the eye in a few minutes, he could feel guilty about this fantasising. But there was enough guilt to go around in this family. Why add more? If nobody had bothered to bust Veser so far, his stupid crush was the least of anyone's problems.

Anyway, he found that guilt couldn't get traction. Soon he would be downstairs hanging around waiting for some interpersonal pocket change - that relaxed slope in Lee's shoulders as he walked through the door after a long day's work, the smile, the eyes meeting his. If that was all he got and all he expected, he couldn't really feel all that fucking worried about taking the time to enjoy it in the privacy of his own intensely personal fuck-ups. It was a good thing he also didn't embarrass easily, huh. Maybe instead of looking forward to this dinner he should try and treat it as getting practice in not minding too much whenever Lee looked at him or whenever he looked away.

Veser headed for the stairs fast, anyway, when he heard the downstairs door open.


End file.
